


fly me to the moon (in other words, baby kiss me)

by someawkwardprose



Series: Gifts [6]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: “Want me to help?” Obi-Wan asked.“No, I’m good,” Cody replied, twisting his neck for a kiss, which Obi-Wan obliged. “If you want to get started on the dishes, though…”Or: Obi-Wan, Cody, and domestic bliss.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087206
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	fly me to the moon (in other words, baby kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalbarryTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalbarryTrashcan/gifts).



> title comes from "Fly Me To The Moon", the Frank Sinatra/Count Basie version, which is my go-to fluff song I guess. honestly think that i developed cavities writing this. it HURT to write. i hope you all appreciate this sjhakajhkja
> 
> beta/sensitivity read by CorranBlue 💕
> 
> graeme, happy birthday dude!

“Well, that was faintly traumatic for everyone involved,” Obi-Wan commented wryly as they entered his suite.  _ Their  _ suite, technically, although Obi-Wan still struggled to get used to that. 

“Trust Skywalker’s kids to pick the most inconvenient time to decant,” Cody retorted, but his heart wasn’t in it. The two clones present as Senator Amidala went into labour - trapped in an elevator that was suspended between two floors, while Anakin was stuck outside on the ground floor, which was just their luck - seemed to find the whole process of nature horrifying. “I think Rex has changed his mind about wanting his own. Doesn’t want to put some poor woman through that.” 

“I don’t know what you two were complaining about, I was the one who had to get up close and personal with parts of my sister-in-laws anatomy,” Obi-Wan said, making a face as he takes out his aids. The unfortunate thing about babies was that they were  _ loud.  _ “The entire affair was awful.” 

“You wouldn’t have missed it for the world, though,” Cody said, loudly enough for Obi-Wan to hear the fondness in his voice. He was, as ever, right.

The moment little Luke landed in his arms, the Force had risen up, curling around them both, screaming,  _ he’s the one.  _ His next Padawan. Leia was no less wonderful - he’d caught a flash of a bright young woman wearing the robes of the Supreme Chancellor as he handed her over to her mother - and he knew the galaxy would be in safe hands. 

“Perhaps not,” Obi-Wan replied. “But I do need to take a shower. And burn this cloak.” 

“Yes, you do,” his partner told him, but kissed him on the cheek anyway, and held his hands out for Obi-Wan’s aids. “Go.” 

Obi-Wan handed them over, and went.

When he left the refresher, significantly cleaner and less shellshocked, the smell of  _ tiingilar  _ permeated the suite, and his hearing aids were on the low table. He smiled, and made a note to get the fancy caf next time he is out. Cody deserved it. 

“I distinctly remember agreeing to ordering in today,” Obi-Wan said, putting his aides back in, hip cocked as he leans against the kitchen doorway. Cody smiled a little guiltily, but continued to chop the potatoes. 

“I needed to do something with my hands,” he said. “Me and Rex just had to stand there, useless.” 

“You absolutely weren’t useless,” Obi-Wan said, embracing Cody from behind. “I distinctly remember you keeping me sane,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Cody’s neck. 

“Felt it,” he grumbled, but leans back into Obi-Wan’s touch. 

“Want me to help?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No, I’m good,” Cody replied, twisting his neck for a kiss, which Obi-Wan obliged. “If you want to get started on the dishes, though…” 

Obi-Wan snorted, but reluctantly let go of Cody to start on the pile already amassed. It was odd - a good kind of odd, obviously, but odd nonetheless - to have such a... _ domestic _ routine, after three years of war. It felt strange to not have Cody in armour, or be without his ‘saber for long periods. And while he greatly enjoyed  _ not _ cramming into a single bunk that was as hard as a plank with a muscular soldier, he was not used to the luxury of stretching out on a comfortable mattress, while Cody drooled on his own pillow, and not on Obi-Wan’s hair. 

They worked in a comfortable silence, and by the time Obi-Wan pulled the plug in the sink, the stew was almost done. He headed to the cupboard to grab some bowls, and smiled when he spotted Cody watching him from the corner of his eye. He had picked this shirt and Cody’s boxers for a reason. 

“They were, uh,” Cody began as Obi-Wan set the table, his voice tinged with hesitancy - and that’s another new thing. Cody  _ could  _ be unsure, he didn’t have to be  _ Marshall Commander,  _ the highest ranked clone in the GAR. He could agonise over little things all he likes, and lives did not depend on him making the right decision. “They weren’t what I expected. The twins, I mean. I only ever saw cadets that were old enough to start training.”

“Welcome to the galaxy's greatest secret: newborn humans are some of the ugliest creatures you will ever see,” he quipped, not suppressing his amusement. 

“That’s not what I - hey! That’s my niece and nephew you’re talking about,” Cody said, waving his wooden spoon threateningly. “They’re just...weird looking, that’s all.” 

“They grow out of it,” he assured his partner. “Toddlers - now, they need to be cute, to make up for everything else.” 

“Shut up,” Cody said, and threw the pack of bread rolls at his head. Obi-wan laughed as he caught them. 

Cody didn’t stop throwing looks at him the whole night, and Obi-Wan politely ignored them. He would speak up when he was ready, Obi-Wan had learned through years of practice, and it would do no good to rush him. It is only when they settled into bed that night, after Obi-Wan has dealt with a panicked phone call from Anakin about his new dad status, that Cody found the words. 

“Have you ever thought about it?” he asked, making sure he spoke loud enough for Obi-Wan to understand, even though he always slept on Obi-Wan’s left, and therefore ‘good’ side. 

Obi-Wan looked up from his holo-novel, and met his partner's eyes. 

“Thought about what?” 

“Having kids.” 

When he was a Padawan, Obi-Wan had been aware of the fact that one day, he would likely have an apprentice of his own. But he had always known that if he had biological children, he would only be able to play a minimal part of their life, and he didn’t  _ want  _ that. He had decided very early on that he wouldn’t do that to a child. 

But that wasn’t true anymore, not really. The war had changed many things, but it had changed him most of all. Obi-Wan had lost more than 70% of his hearing during the war - he’d lost his peace of mind. He’d betrayed his own morals. He wasn’t a Jedi Consular anymore - he  _ couldn’t  _ be. 

He was still a Jedi, but he was a teacher. And he didn’t  _ need  _ to leave Coruscant, didn’t need to hold himself away from people to remain objective. Obi-Wan would never be  _ the Negotiator  _ again, and he was happy with that.

“Not for a long time,” he answered, and reached for the dresser. “You have your serious face on - let me put my ears back in.”

Cody nods, and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, until Obi-Wan turned back to him. “I - I didn’t think I would survive this war. When...when you were in bacta, when they declared peace - I didn’t think we would get that.” 

Obi-Wan stayed silent, but reached for his partner’s hand and held on. 

“When you woke up - well. We had to get through everything, first. The trial, and physiotherapy, and Anakin,” Cody said. “I wasn’t sure if you would still want to be with me, after…” 

“Cody,” he breathed, but Cody held up his free hand to stop him from interrupting. 

“I know, now,” he said, and tightened his grip on Obi-Wan. “But I didn’t know if we would have a future. And I knew I didn’t want to face the galaxy without you.

“But - today. I saw you. Holding the twins. And I...I realised I want that. If you want that.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed. “I - yes,” he said, but continued before Cody could get too excited. “I do. But - I don’t think I will be ready for that, for a while.” 

“That’s okay,” Cody broke into a relieved smile. “I don’t think I am either. I don’t think I want them that young either,” he said, wrinkling his nose. 

“I quite agree,” Obi-Wan said, and pulled his partner into a kiss. It was soft, and chaste, and filled with as much adoration as Obi-Wan could convey. Cody, as ever, took great care to avoid Obi-Wan’s ears when he brought his hands up to cup Obi-Wan’s face, and Obi-Wan blinked back the tell-tale prickling in his eyes as a sudden, terrible fondness overcame him.

He broke the kiss and pulled away, ignoring Cody’s whine to open his bedside drawer. Obi-Wan plucked a little black box out, and flipped it open, to lay it on the bed between them. 

“I bought  _ that _ on our very last shore leave,” Obi-Wan said, watching as Cody’s eyes widened. “I was going to - well, I had plans for the day peace was declared, but obviously I was a little indisposed. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Cody,” he said. “I want to see your drooling face every morning when I wake up. I want to try every recipe you ever cook, good and bad. I want to take you dancing once a month until our hips go out - don’t laugh, mine will go before yours do,” he said, pointing a finger in Cody’s face. 

“I want to raise children with you,” he said, his voice going soft, and he smiled at the wetness of Cody’s eyes, the way his lower lip trembled. “I want to marry you, Cody Fett. If you’ll have me.” 

“Yes,” Cody said, dragging him into another kiss, this one more passionate. “Yes, yes, yes, of course I want to marry you,” he said, between breaths. “I would walk you to the courthouse right now if Rex wouldn’t kill me.” 

“I don’t think we quite want our anniversary to be the twins' birthday, we’d never hear the end of it,” Obi-Wan murmured, pulling back a little to reach for the simple beskar ring. “May I?” 

Cody held out his left hand, and allowed Obi-Wan to slide the silver band on his finger. Obi-Wan, for his part, ducked down to press a kiss on the ring, then raised his head to catch Cody’s lips with his own again.

“I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Cody said, and tangled their fingers together. “And I can’t wait to be Cody Kenobi.” 

“Oh, I was hoping to be Obi-Wan Fett, myself,” he said, laughing as Cody pinched him. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and now I have to go write a horrifying amount of angst to make up for the sheer amount of sugar required to make this. 
> 
> mando'a:  
> tiingilar - spicy mandalorian 'casserole' but the recipe I have is more of a stew so stew it is


End file.
